Blood, sugar, sex, Magik
by Aravi
Summary: BuffyHarry Crossover.Leicht AU. Spielt nach Buch 6 Charlie kommt nach zwei Jahren Abwesendheit wieder nach Hause und bringt seine neue Freundin mit.
1. Chapter 1

Der größte Teil des Weasley Clans saß in der Küche und genoss Mollys herrliches Frühstück. Die nun schon ein halbes Jahr verheirateten Fleur und Bill fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Pfannkuchen, Fred und Georg waren ebenfalls da und erzählten von ihrer neusten Erfindung. Auch Ron und Harry, die genauso wie Hermine und Ginny noch etwas verkatert von ihrem Winterferienanfangssaufen waren. Arthur las den neusten Tagespropheten und Molly huschte immer wieder in die Küche um Nachschub zu holen.

"Komisch", sagte Arthur, "Immer noch keine neuen Attacken von Voldemort. Seitdem ihr den 5ten Horcrux im September zerstört habt, ist er untergetaucht. Der Tagesprophet tut fast so, als ob er schon besiegt wär. Ich für meinen Teil habe die Befürchtung, dies ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

Er legte die Zeitung vor sich ab und nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. "Das denke ich auch", sprach Harry, "deswegen setzen wir auch alles daran jetzt den vorletzten Horcrux zu finden, damit wir ihm zuvor kommen". "Aber Harry überlass das doch einfach den erwachsenen Auroren und Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix. Ihr müsst euch ja nicht immer absichtlich in Gefahr begeben", warf die sehr besorgt wirkende Molly ein. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und warf dann Ron einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Wie oft hatten sie dieses Gespräch in den letzten Wochen schon führen müssen, es kotzte ihn immer mehr an, dass sie immer noch nicht für vollgenommen werden, obwohl sie doch oft genug bewiesen haben, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen können.

Eine Hand, die zärtlich sein Knie berühte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Ginny, die ihn verständnisvoll anblickte und ihm signalisierte, er solle sich jetzt nicht aufregen, dass würde auch nichts ändern. Er lächelte zurück und nahm ein weiteren Bissen von seinem Brötchen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen war Harry froh, dass Ginny so stur gewesen war und das Ende ihrer Beziehung nicht akzeptiert und ihm klargemacht hatte, dass sie, seine Freundin hin oder her, eh schon gefährlich lebte, allein schon, weil sie eine Weasley ist und, dass es besser sei das Hier und Jetzt zu genießen. Und genau das haben sie auch in den zwei Wochen Winterferien vor. Gestern Abend war nur der Anfang gewesen. Nachdem er, Ron, Hermine und Ginny aus Hogwarts im Fuchsbau angekommen waren, kamen Fred und Georg mit 2 Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und jeder Menge alkoholischen Butterbier vorbei und schlugen ihnen vor die Ferien zu begießen. So zogen sich die jungen Leute zurück ( Molly und Arthur müssen ja nicht alles wissen) und feierten die Ferien in gemütlichen Runde.

Harry schaute Ron und Hermine an und merkte, dass auch an ihnen der Feuerwhiskey nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen war."Ach, übrigens,", sagte Molly; "Heute Abend kommt ein Großteil des Ordens zum Abendessen, eine vorgezogene Weihnachtfeier sozusagen, wir wollten die Ruhe vor dem Sturm nutzen um noch mal alle zusammen etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Also seid bitte alle heute Abend da. " Klaro Mum, können wir denn heute Nachmittag noch in die Winkelgasse Geschenke kaufen ?" "Ja, aber seid vorsichtig. Nehmt am besten Bill mit und bleibt nicht zu lange und...". Ihr Redewall wurde durch eine, ihr unbekannte, Eule unterbrochen, die eine Brief an ihrem Bein gebunden hatte.

"Der ist von Charlie..." flüsterte sie. Schon hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Frühstücktruppe. Charlie war nun schon seit langem ein delikates Thema. Nachdem er vor zwei Jahren für einem geheimen Auftrag von Dumbledor nach Amerika gegangen war hatten, sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Am Anfang war er zu beschäftigtgewesen um zu kommen und meinte es wäre besser, erstmal nicht mehr nach England zukommen, weil der Auftrag sehr wichtig ist. So wichtig, dass er nicht einmal Molly und Arthur von dem Hintergrund der Mission erzählte, obwohl Molly schon öfters besorgt nachgefragt hatte. So erhielten sie erstmal nur sporadische und vage Briefe, dass es ihm gut ging und so... aber keine genauen Information.

Die Situation wurde dann noch einmal verschärft, als das Ministerium den internationalen Apparationsverkehr, kurz nach gestorben war, sehr streng kontrollierte und Einreisen aus Übersee nur noch sehr selten gestattete. Sie wollten hierdurch die Sicherheit vor Todesser erhöhen, damit diese sich nicht Verstärkung von Gleichgesinnten aus dem Ausland holen konnten, doch für Charlie bedeutete dies, dass er nicht mal auf der Hochzeit seines eigenen Bruders dabei sein konnte, was ihn sehr getroffen hatte. Der Gedanke daran machte Harry wieder sehr wütend. Dieses bescheuerte Ministerium beschließt sinnlose

Gesetze anstatt konkret gegen die Todesser vor zugehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly öffnete den Brief mit zitternden Händen und las den recht kurzen Brief "Oh mein Gott Arthur...! "Was schreibt er denn!?" Er nahm den Brief aus den Händen und las ihn laut vor: "Hi Mum, Hi Dad! Komme heute Abend zum Essen, Charlie." Genauso hatte er früher seine Besuche angekündigt, als er noch in Rumänien war und öfters mal vorbeigekommen ist. Fred und Georg klatschten ein, Ron sprang vor Freude hoch und Molly weinte kleine Freudentränen. Wenigsten einen verloren Sohn hatten sie jetzt wieder. Der Rest schaute dem ganzen freudig zu, auch Harry schlechte Laune war verflogen. Konnten die Ferien denn besser anfangen? "Jetzt aber alle raus hier", sagte Molly, die sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, "Ich muss ja noch so viel für heute Abend vorbereiten, Kusch!". So verabschiedeten sich Bill und Fleur, zusammen mit Fred und George, die noch zu ihrem Zauberladen mussten und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny machten sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse

Am späten Nachmittag wurde Molly dann immer nervöser, es war doch schon komisch jemanden wieder zu sehen den man nun schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, auch Arthur merkte man die Aufregung an. Er schaute nun bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal in den letzten 5 Minuten auf die Uhr. Die anderen waren auch noch nicht wieder da, sie wollten Charlie nicht überrumpeln und erst mal den Eltern ein Moment mit ihm alleine gönnen. Sodass sie erst kurz vor den Ordermitglieder kommen würden.

Ding Dong Molly hastete zur Tür und öffnete sie. Vor ihr stand nun ihr zweit ältester Sohn. Sie fiel ihn sofort um den Hals und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf. "Da bist du ja endlich..., nach so langer Zeit ... wir haben dich alle so vermisst". "Och Mum ,ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, wenn du so weiter drückst." Arthur war hinzu gekommen und nahm ihn, trotz seiner wider Worte, in den Arm ,nachdem Molly ihn los gelassen hatte. "Lass dich mal an schauen mein Junge!" Molly erkannte ihren Jungen kaum wieder. Es schien als sei er in den letzten zwei Jahren noch muskulöser geworden, auch sein Kleidungstil hatte sich verändert, hatte er früher meist einfach nur Bills alte Sachen aufgetragen, trug er jetzt verwaschene Jeans, Vans, dazu ein schwarzes Ramones T-Shirt und darüber einen dunkelgrünen Parka.

Doch die größte Veränderung war in seinem Gesicht. Er trug ein kurzen Vollbart mit Bartstoppel, die als eine Art Koteletten Ersatz zu seinen Haaren gingen, und auch seine einst so kurz geschnitten Harre waren länger und zu Dread locks verarbeitet worden. Alles in allem wurde Molly jetzt so richtig bewusst, dass ihr Sohn nun wirklich erwachsen war. "Du siehst gut aus,", sagte sie als sie ihm liebevoll durch den Bart strich. "Danke Mum, ihr seht auch fantastisch aus. Ich schätzte der ganze Trubel hält euch jung." Arthur winkte ab "Ach, hör auf. Komm doch erstmal rein. Du bist wahrscheinlich fertig wegen der langen Reise. Arthur wollte ihn gerade rein führen, als Charlie ihn davon abhielt.

"Stop, ich muss euch erst wen vorstellen." Mit diesen Worten schob er liebevoll die junge Frau, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte und durch die ganze Aufregung von Molly und Arthur nicht wargenommen wurde, nach vorne. "Mum, Dad, Dies ist Rikku."

Die besagte Rikku streckte nun freundlich, aber dennoch etwas nervös ihre Hand aus. "Es freut mich sie zu treffen". Im ersten Moment musterten Molly und Arthur die junge Dame verdutzt. Stand dort etwa die Freundin des Weasley, der sich geschworen hatte nie ein feste Freundin zu haben, weil er sein Freiheit so sehr liebte und sein Leben durch die Arbeit mit den Drachen schon ausgefüllt genug ist. Was muss dies für eine Frau sein die es geschafft hatte seine Vorsätze über Bord zu werfen?

Sie war ungefähr einen halben Kopf kleiner als Charlie, sehr sportlich. Die langen schwarzen Haare mit blauen Strähnen trug sie in einem Pferdeschwanz, wobei der kürzer geschnittene Seitenscheitelpony ihr in die blauen dunkel geschminkten Augen fielen. Ihre schwarze Slimfit-Jeans war leicht hochgekrempelt, sodass man ihre blauen DocMartens Stiefel sehen konnte. Dazu trug sie einen enganliegen roten Kapuzenpulli. Alles in allem eine Anti-Fleur, doch auf ihre Weise sehr schön, wenn auch nicht so offensichtlich . Molly ergriff freundlich ihre Hand und zog sie an sich ran. "Herzlich Willkommen im Fuchsbau, Lass doch das Sie. Ich bin Molly und das ist Charlies Dad Arthur." Der schüttelte nun wiederum Rikkus Hand. "Freut mich dich . Aber jetzt kommt rein. Eure Sachen bring ich in dein altes Zimmer. Geht doch schonmal vor in die Küche, ich komm dann gleich nach."

So gingen dann Molly, Charlie und Rikku zusammen in die Küche, in der Molly schon ihre berühmten Cookies bereitgestellt hatte. Charlie setzte sich und deutete Rikku an sie solle sich sich neben ihm setzen. Er nahm sich sofort einen Keks und ließ sich den Geschmack, den er nun schon so lange vermisst hatte, auf der Zunge zergehen. "Oh Mum, ich könnte für diese Kekse töten". "Iss ruhig, es sind genug da. Aber jetzt erzähl schon. Wie geht es dir? Was hast du denn in den letzten zwei Jahren gemacht und wieso konntet ihr jetzt auf einmal wieder Einreisen?" Molly redete sich so in Fahrt, dass Arthur, der inzwischen wieder gekommen war, seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter legen musste. "Lass Charlie doch erst mal zu Wort kommen, er wird bestimmt alles erzählen."

"Stimmt ihr werdet schon alles erfahren", sagte Charlie, " um mit der letzten Fragen anzufangen. Wir sind mit einem Flugzeug unter falschen Namen hier eingereist, sodass weder das Ministerium uns vom einreisen abhalten konnte, noch der Auftrag gefährdet würde, der übrigens abgeschlossen ist und einiges Interessantes ans Tageslicht gebracht hat. Sobald wieder ein Ordertreffen ist werde ich davon berichten, bis dahin müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden. Deswegen reden wir doch eher über allgemeineres. Mir geht es hervorragend. Ich hab eine neue Anstellung des Dracheninstitutes an einer Außenstelle in Kalifornien und hab in den letzten zwei soviel erlebt und neue Leute kennengelernt, dass ich dies alles gar nicht erzählen kann. Doch wie es euch ergangen? Wo sind die anderen? Ich hab sie alle so vermisst!" Arthur setzte sich nun auch hin und fing an zu erzählen, von den Fortschritten des Orderns, von Rons und Ginnys schulischer Entwickulung, von Bills Angriff und seiner fast vollständigen Genesung und der darauffolgen Hochzeit und der momentanen Ruhe vor Voldemort.

Als das Gespräch abdriftete zu den neusten Erfolge der Canons, ergriff Molly das Wort und versuchte ihre neue Schwiegertochter in spe in das Gespräch einzubinden, die bisher still aber dennoch sehr interessiert den Gesprächen gefolgt hatte. "Rikku, arbeitest du beruflich auch mit Drachen? Habt ihr euch so kennen gelernt?" Man hörte in Molly die Stimme die Neugierde, sie wollte am liebsten alles über die Geschichte von ihr und Charlie wissen, doch sie wollte den Neuankömmling nicht überrumpeln.

"Nein, ich arbeite nicht mit Drachen oder so. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht mal ein Zauberer, ich bin ein Muggel oder wie ihr das nennt.". Dieses erweckte nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Charlies Dad, da er schon immer für Muggel Dinge zu begeistern war und nun jemanden kennenzulernen, der sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes kannte, fand er sehr spannend. "Wir haben uns bei einem Auftritt von meiner Band kennengelernt. Es musste doch mal jemand den "armen Briten" zeigen wie in Amerika gefeiert wird und so ergab sich eins zum anderen". Dabei wuschelte sie Charlie zärtlich durchs Haar, doch wirkte dies nicht kitschig oder hatte etwas von der Übertreibung die Fleur benutzen würde. "Oh ja.", sagte Charlie und musste lachen, "Das Ergebnis meiner Lektion in Amerikanischfeiern war, dass nachdem deine Band fertig gespielt hatte und wir dann zu der anderen Bands bis in den Morgengrauen tanzen, ich auch zum ersten mal Muggelschnaps probierte, sodass ich am nächsten Morgen beim Burger essen eingeschlafen bin und ich bis heute nicht wie ich nach Hause gekommen bin und als ich am nächsten Abend wieder aufwachte hatte ich ihre Nummer mit Edding auf meiner Stirn stehen. Ich musste 5 mal duschen, um das wieder abzukriegen. " Tschuldigung, aber du hast so fest geschlafen, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen..." kicherte Rikku.

"Und wie kamst du damit klar das Charlie ein Zauberer ist, weil anscheinend weißt du jetzt über alles Bescheid", wollte Arthur wissen. "Dies war nicht so das Problem, den nacheiniger Zeit, Charlie war nun jetzt auch fester Bestandteil unser jetzigen Freundeskreises, war uns klar, dass wir beide einige Geheimnisse voreinander hatten und nachdem diese geklärt waren, war das alles egal. Er ist ein Zauberer. Na und, mir egal. Ich finde es nicht wichtig als was ein Mensch geboren wird, sondern was er aus sich macht und wenn das jemand nicht kapiert, dann scheiß drauf und lebt dein Leben so wie du es willst." Charlie nickte ihr zustimmend zu und Molly und Arthur merkten das Charlies Freundin genau zu ihm passte, denn sie klang genauso rebellisch und Freiheitliebend wie er.

"Charlie!" Schon kamen Ron und Ginny auf ihren großen Bruder zugerannnt. Charlie sprang auch auf und nahm seinen zwei kleineren Geschwister in den Arm. " Mensch seit ihr groß geworden. Ron du bist ja jetzt größer als ich und Ginny wie hübsch du bist. " "Hey und was ist mit uns?" Die Zwillinge standen nun vor ihm und wollten auch begrüßt werden. "Na, ihr zwei Geschäftmänner!", sagte Charlie und knuffte sie in die Seiten. " Wo habt ihr Bill gelassen?" " Der kommt erst zum Essen, da Fleur möchte das sie erst noch...

"Oh Gott das Essen", sagte Molly ,"Das hätt ich fast vergessen. Ich muss ja noch so viel vorbereiten, Raus hier Kinder! Geht schonmal ins Esszimmer und deckt den Tisch. Kusch Kusch!!". So scheuchte Molly ihre Kinder aus der Küche und auch Rikku ging mit.

Die andern Weasley Kindern hatten mittlerweile Charlies neue Freundin auch entdeckt und so begann das vorstellen von neuen. Doch war das Eis schnell gebrochen und sie unterhielten sich als ob Charlie nie weg war. So verging die Zeit bis zum Abendessen wie im Fluge und als es dann kurz vor acht war kam auch Bill. Charlie musste zu geben, dass er doch etwas nervös war ihn wieder zusehen. Bill hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren so viel durch gemacht, sein Angriff, aber auch dann seine Hochzeit. Doch diese Zauberreiministeriummitarbeiter hatten ihn davon abgehalten dabei zu sein, er wäre so gerne dabei gewesen, obwohl ihn selber gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zum feiern zu Mute gewesen war. Doch heute würde seine Gedanken nicht zu schlechten Dingen abdriften lassen. Er verfolgte wie sich Ginny und Rikku angeregt über irgendein Buch oder so unterhielten und war froh das Rikku so gut mit seiner Familie verstand. Er hatte sie noch nie so nervös gesehen wie in den letzten paar Tagen. Seine sonst so selbstbewusste Freundin hatte echt Schiss, dass seine Familie sie nicht mögen würde. Besonders nachdem sie Fotos von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit gesehen hatte, war sie ziemlich von Fleurs unnatürlicher Schönheit eingeschüchtert und es hatte Charlie ganz schön viel Arbeit gekostet sie zu überzeugungen, dass er sie gerade wegen ihrer punkigen Art und weil sie kein Modepüppchen ist, liebt.


End file.
